Ojos fantasmas
by okashira janet
Summary: Después de la matanza Uchiha el clan Hyuuga adopta a Sasuke para tener bajo control el Sharingan. Pero el único sobreviviente Uchiha se niega a ser sometido; ni siquiera por aquellos ojos fantasmas. SasuHina.


**OJOS FANTASMAS**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo con el fin de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro. Este fanfic es el resultado de un largo muy largo sorteo que se realizó en Facebook, ¡espero les guste el resultado!

 _Después de la matanza Uchiha el clan Hyuuga adopta a Sasuke para tener bajo control el Sharingan. Pero el único sobreviviente Uchiha se niega a ser sometido; ni siquiera por aquellos ojos fantasmas. SasuHina._

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—He encontrado un superviviente. —Kakashi anunció por el intercomunicador con voz hueca mientras se inclinaba para recoger al niño manchado de sangre con los ojos fijos en la nada—. Es un niño. —Sasuke se dejó cargar con el desapego del que ya no espera absolutamente nada de la vida—. No parece herido. —Por primera vez Sasuke giró la mirada a quien lo sujetaba, un ANBU con máscara de gato, voz impersonal, como seguramente actuaba su hermano cuando estaba en misión.

Hermano.

Asesino.

Mentiroso.

Traidor.

Dios de la muerte. Un maldito shinigami.

 _Vive y odiame Sasuke, vive y odiame._

No pudo más, sintió como los ojos se le cerraban y la mente se le perdía en la nada. No sabía que por años lo único que podría soñar sería un mar de muertos y la sangre de los que había amado empapándolo sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando Sasuke despertó se encontró a sí mismo en un futón tan blanco que incluso le dolía un poco en los ojos. Se sentó a medias sintiendo la cabeza pesada, la mirada cansada y una sed que le abrasaba la garganta.

—Te has despertado. —Había un niño con los ojos blancos sentado frente a él, Sasuke nunca lo había visto antes.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Asustado adelantó una mano por si le era necesario atacar, pero el niño apenas lo miró sin interés.

—En los terreno Hyuuga.

—¿Hyuuga? —Sasuke sabía que los clanes más importantes de la aldea comprendían al clan Uchiha y al clan Hyuuga, pero más que aliados habían sido contrincantes hasta la fecha.

—De ahora en adelante vas a vivir aquí. —Podría ser imaginación de Sasuke pero le pareció que el chico lo veía con aire ligeramente arrogante.

—¿Por qué? —Sintió que algo doloroso le apretaba el pecho al recordarlo. Como una película de terror que se reprodujera en su cabeza.

—No tienes dónde más ir. —El niño se puso de pie—. Lo han decidido los clanes así que no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.

—¡Si puedo! —Voluntarioso Sasuke también se puso de pie, aunque sintió los miembros débiles por la falta de comida.

—El destino es algo que se traza desde antes de nacer. Tu destino fue que tu hermano asesinara a tu clan y perdonara tu vida. —Sasuke abrió la boca y solo hasta ese momento reconoció la arrogante figura de Hyuuga Neji, el genio que cursaba un año superior al suyo.

Por un instante sintió un odio corrosivo hacía él, pero aquel infantil deseo se borró como la espuma cuando Neji salió de la habitación dejándolo solo. Lentamente volvió a sentarse sobre el futón y se abrazó las rodillas. No le importo mojarse la cara con sus lágrimas, algo le decía que dentro de poco no iba a ser capaz de llorar de nuevo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o**

Sasuke pronto descubrió como era vivir en el clan Hyuuga: Entrena hasta desfallecer, no hables si no se te indica que lo hagas, frente en alto, mirada altiva, movimientos elegantes, vocabulario correcto.

En su clan las cosas no eran así, en su clan corría por los pasillos y saludaba a todos con una sonrisa, en su clan eran ruidosos y a veces un tanto groseros, en su clan no había una estúpida división de ramas ni sellos de pájaros enjaulados. En su clan no tenía que comer en silencio y con la vista en el plato, en su clan su madre le daba los buenos días y le sonreía, en su clan no había niñas de ojos tristes que le decían que no con la cabeza cuando estaba cometiendo un error.

Sasuke Uchiha acababa de conocer a Hinata Hyuuga. Ella decía que eran compañeros en la Academia, pero él no la recordaba. Era un ratoncito tímido metido en ropas más grandes que las que le correspondían que le enseñaba entre susurros todo lo que tenía que hacer para pasar desapercibido. Porque en ese clan era importante pasar desapercibido.

El ojo blanco que todo lo veía era capaz de seguirlo en cualquier lugar donde se encontrara, como fantasmas su visión se colaba por las paredes, atravesaba los cuartos y era capaz de ver la profundidad de su alma. A Sasuke le horrorizaba. Tenía la sensación de que sus pensamientos no estaban a salvo en ningún lugar, que sus pasos eran monitorizados y su mente clasificada de acuerdo a sus rígidas normas.

Quería llorar sin tregua, pero aunque le pareciera que estaba solo cien ojos podían verlo en cualquier momento. Apretar los dientes y caminar con la frente en alto, no tenía otra opción. Hinata Hyuuga, en cambio, ya se había rendido a alcanzar los estándares que su clan le exigía. Hablaba despacio, quedo, insegura. Sus ojos se llenaban constantemente de lágrimas y aunque lo intentaba todos alrededor le seguían diciendo que era un fracaso. Cuando eso pasaba Sasuke a veces recordaba a su padre comparándolo constantemente con Itachi.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A pesar de que en el pasado Sasuke se había caracterizado por ser un niño alegre con mucho entusiasmo empezó a volverse frío como el hielo que lentamente habitaba en su corazón. Dejo de hablar con los demás, pues no tenía gran cosa que decirse con ellos y sus conversaciones triviales lo molestaban.

Dos veces por semana se enfrentaba con Neji. Siempre perdía.

¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!

Neji podía activar su Byakugan, incluso Hinata podía activar su Byakugan, pero sus ojos negros seguían dormidos sin poder despertar el sharingan.

Por las mañanas antes de ir a la Academia se despertaba y corría con Hinata y Neji, luego iban a la Academia y cuando regresaban seguían entrenando. Sasuke sentía que los huesos se le molían, pero Neji siempre tenía esa expresión que no demostraba nada.

—¿Cómo lo aguantas? —A veces le preguntaba a Hinata con verdadero desencanto, pero la niña invariablemente se encerraba en un triste silencio y solía decir que ella tenía la culpa de la infelicidad de Neji.

Acertijos sobre acertijos.

Sasuke perfecciono cosas que ya sabía. Lanzamiento de shuriken, lanzamiento de kunai, ni siquiera Neji Hyuuga tenía una puntería como la suya. Con mucho esfuerzo consiguió volver impresionante su jutsu de bola de fuego. Pero apenas tenía un logro cuando Neji ya podía hacer una técnica más espectacular.

¡Siempre a su sombra!, ¡siempre por atrás!

La frustración lo envolvía y se preguntaba con asombro porque Hinata no parecía sentir los mismos violentos sentimientos que él. Cuando Hinata observaba a Neji siempre parecía hacerlo con una amorosa tristeza, como si lo quisiera a pesar de que él no les demostraba ni un poco de afecto. De hecho a veces Sasuke atrapaba a Neji viendo a Hinata con una mirada muy extraña, una mirada muy dura que solo había visto en ciertos adultos.

Sasuke no estaba seguro, pero parecía una mirada que encerraba odio.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando cumplió diez años Sasuke activó el Sharingan y no fue por trabajo duro, tesón o habilidades. Fue porque de otra manera iba a morir.

Neji, Hinata y él fueron dejados para entrenar en el campo de entrenamiento número 38 y aquello era tan común que ni por un momento pensó que algo extraño pasaría. Como siempre se turnaron para entrenar, primero Hinata y él, últimamente Hinata podía cerrarle puntos de chakra si se distraía y dolía tanto que después no podía usar el brazo por días enteros, así que se cuidaba bastante de no darle la oportunidad. Neji estaba parado cerca de ellos sin verlos en realidad, Neji no solía hablar mucho y cuando lo hacía era solo para decirles que tan débiles eran o que tan mal lo estaban haciendo.

Sasuke fantaseaba con el día en el que podría cerrarle la boca de un puñetazo.

—¿Uh? —Vio que Hinata paraba el combate con el Byakugan activado observando a su derecha—. ¿Qué es eso? —Neji abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Sasuke nunca había visto esa expresión en él antes.

—¿Qué pasa? —No pudo decir más, una enorme serpiente casi del tamaño de los árboles apareció frente a ellos, Hinata soltó un chillido y retrocedió un paso, Sasuke cayó de sentón al suelo con los ojos terriblemente abiertos.

 _Vive y ódiame Sasuke._

Para su sorpresa Neji se colocó frente a Hinata con una rapidez envidiable y atacó a la serpiente con sellos explosivos y una lluvia de kunais.

—¡Corran! —Les ordenó con una voz tan autoritaria que Sasuke se puso de pie y Hinata ni siquiera alcanzó a llorar antes de asentir con la cabeza—. ¡Ah! —La serpiente golpeó a Neji con su cola, el niño se estampó contra un árbol y quedó ahí, inerte, con un montón de sangre saliendo de todas partes.

—¡Neji-niisan! —Hinata dio media vuelta y corrió hacía él. Neji siempre les decía que eran un estorbo, que eran débiles, que el destino estaba marcado y que un fracaso siempre sería un fracaso. En sus ojos anidaba el rencor cuando veía a Hinata y casi siempre le enviaba a él miradas de desdén. Pero aun así se había enfrentado a una serpiente gigante para salvarlos. Y aun cuando Hinata solo recibía rechazo y dolor de su parte volvía a él aunque no tenía ninguna oportunidad de ganar.

 _Solo fui el hermano que creías que era._

Sintió que algo fuerte lo golpeaba por dentro, quizás fuera furia, quizás fuera rabia, quizás fuera amor torcido, no lo sabía. Pero en sus ojos el sharingan rodó en aspas rojas.

Con la exactitud con la que lanzaba cualquier objeto tiró un shuriken al ojo de la serpiente y enseguida el animal lanzó un alarido de dolor, Sasuke saltó a un árbol y esquivó por poco un violento ataque que le lanzaba con su cola.

 _El amor trae dolor, el dolor trae odio._

Lanzó una lluvia de kunais, pero la piel de la serpiente era tan fuerte como el acero y todas sus armas rebotaron sin que lograra nada. Si tan solo pudiera apuntar el otro ojo…

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Nunca jamás en la vida Hinata se había atrevido a llamarlo de esa manera, con todas sus fuerzas, con todo el poder de sus pulmones—. ¡Sasuke-kun! —La notó corriendo hacia él, a pesar de que sus habilidades eran pobres y eso no había cambiado por más que entrenara, a pesar de que tenía miedo y estaba temblando.

—Ah… —Entreabrió los labios, no supo exactamente para qué, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa la serpiente lo atrapó en un nudo.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Borrosamente vio a Hinata con su mano brillando por el chakra, quiso decirle que era imposible y que no traspasaría la piel de aquella cosa con un Junken, también quiso decirle que era la primera vez en su vida que alguien era tan tonto como para intentar ayudarlo aun a sabiendas de que iba a morir. Quiso decirle que a pesar de que era idiota le agradecía que corriera a él, aunque no hubiera esperanza, le agradecía que no le contara a nadie cuando siendo pequeño lloraba en el cementerio, también que le preparara comida porque él quemaba todo y que aun a pesar de todas las veces que Neji había barrido el piso con él ella siguiera creyendo que algún día iba a ganarle.

—Hi..na…ta…

 _Vive y odiame._

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El ataque de la serpiente había ocurrido porque se había producido un fallo en las defensas del área de entrenamiento número 44 y una serpiente nativa de ese lugar se había escapado (al parecer había sido culpa de una tal Anko que culpaba de todo a un tal Kotetsu, pero Sasuke no estaba seguro). Al final Kakashi Hatake había llegado a salvarlos y tanto él como Neji se habían pasado una semana en el hospital. Cuando por fin Sasuke pudo moverse entró al cuarto del genio Hyuuga y lo vio directo a los ojos.

—¿Por qué nos protegiste?

—Soy el guardián de Hinata-sama, —Neji desvió la vista a la ventana—, es mi deber protegerla.

—¿Por qué me protegiste a mí entonces? —Neji no respondió.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando Sasuke cumplió once años lo pusieron en un equipo de gennin de tres con Neji y Hinata. Aquello había causado mucho revuelo porque para empezar Sasuke y Hinata habían terminado antes la Academia y no era nada común que pusieran a dos miembros de un mismo clan en un equipo. Los Hyuuga habían dicho que Hinata no podía estar sin su guardián en las misiones, lo que por otro lado tenía lógica.

Su sensei fue Kakashi Hatake quien se fastidio mucho cuando pudieron quitarle las dos campanillas del examen de iniciación en menos de una hora.

Cuidar perros y rescatar gatos solo duro un mes, Kakashi creyó que era un desperdicio no dotar a un equipo como aquel de poder.

Y les dio poder.

Sasuke siempre había sido inteligente, lograba realizar jutsus con facilidad y captaba las ideas con el mínimo de esfuerzo, Neji era un genio que utilizaba el Junken y el Byakugan hasta límites insospechados, incluso creaba jutsus nuevos de acuerdo a sus necesidades en combate. Hinata siempre parecía estar por detrás de los dos, siempre esforzándose más y fallando mayor cantidad de veces. Pero su control del chakra era perfecto.

Hinata podía golpear milimétricamente un punto de chakra para volverlo más fuerte o cerrarlo, caminaba en el agua como si se tratara de una danzarina y sus clones de sombras duraban más que los suyos aunque los golpearan.

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos Sasuke empezó a admirar las partes en las que era buena en lugar de resaltar los puntos en los que era mala como lo hacía siempre Neji.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando cumplieron doce años fueron promovidos a Chunnin en el torneo más irregular que habían visto las naciones ninja en un largo tiempo. La aldea de la Arena intentó invadirlos así que en lugar de presentar la tercera fase del examen Hinata, Neji y él habían peleado en la arena de combate contra los invasores.

Su trabajo en equipo los promovió a Chunnin con honores.

Pero Sasuke no quería trabajo en equipo. Depender tanto de Neji y Hinata lo había mortificado. Sabía que si atacaba de frente Hinata cuidaría su lado izquierdo. Sabía que si saltaba Neji atacaría por debajo de él.

Nunca conversaban temas profundos y entre él y Neji había una barrera de hielo que ni siquiera Hinata podía quebrar a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Pero en combate podía confiarle la vida.

Él no quería hacer eso.

Le había confiado la vida a su hermano y había sido perdonado solo por un capricho de Itachi.

Hinata y Neji lo habían llevado a convertirse en Chunnin, pero no aceptaría seguir creciendo a sus espaldas, a sus cuidados… El camino de la venganza era un sendero solitario, si no vencía a Itachi por sí mismo no significaría nada.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando cumplió trece años Neji y él fueron promovidos a Jounnin, aquel era un logro tan increíble que el distrito Hyuuga tuvo una fiesta por tres días. Para sorpresa de Sasuke la fiesta también era en honor de él.

—¡Bien hecho Sasuke!

—¡Ese es nuestro chico Sharingan!

—¡Sabía que mi mezcla de carne y tomates rendirían frutos en ti! —Hasta ese momento no había sido consciente que la forma de amar de un clan no tenía que ser precisamente la misma. Los Hyuuga eran callados, fríos y arrogantes, pero a su manera lo habían impulsado. Con trabajo duro, siendo estrictos y doblegando a la gente para que cumplieran sus mandatos y pudiera seguir adelante.

Sasuke sabía que ser jounnin a los trece años no era solo un logro suyo, ni siquiera se debía al Sharingan, ser un jounnin a los trece años era porque aquel clan había decidido que era materia que podía dar beneficios a la aldea.

Por primera vez en todo su tiempo en aquel lugar rodeado de ojos fantasmas, de pupilas blancas que podían ver su alma Sasuke se dio cuenta que el clan Hyuuga no solo lo había entrenado, lo había adoptado, aquel también era su clan y se enorgullecían de él.

—¿Quién de los dos va a ser ANBU primero? —Un joven Hyuuga un tanto contento por los efectos del sake los observó amistosamente. Sasuke le dio una media sonrisa. Desde que había llegado a ese lugar todo se le había ido en competir contra Neji. Ver quien lo lograba primero, quien lanzaba mejor, quien lo hacía mejor, quien aguantaba más.

—No me interesa ser ANBU. —Sin embargo la respuesta de Neji lo descolocó bastante.

—¿A no? —El otro Hyuuga parecía un poco atónito también.

—No. —Neji desvió la mirada y Sasuke pudo notar que observaba a Hinata. Hinata iba ataviada con una yukata azul con mariposas, su cabello negro y liso se deslizaba perfecto hasta por debajo de sus hombros y su rostro de muñeca parecía entretenido viendo las flores de cerezo.

En acto reflejo Sasuke vio a Neji de reojo y volvió a encontrar esa mirada extraña que le había dado desde niños, la mirada que le recordaba un poco a aquel Itachi manchado de sangre cuando lo había visto la última vez, una mirada que parecía hablar de odio.

Un escalofrió lo recorrió.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A los catorce años Sasuke hacía misiones rang para la aldea, a veces en solitario y de vez en cuando en equipo. Frecuentemente colaboraba con Neji por lo bien que solían leerse en combate y en algunas ocasiones también Hinata era enviada con ellos.

Hinata estaba preparando el examen para jounin. Entrenaba duro y con tesón todos los días. Cada que volvía de una misión Sasuke la encontraba entrenando en el área de entrenamiento o en los terrenos de la familia. El cabello le había crecido largo y sedoso hasta la cintura y cada que lo veía parecía un poco titubeante.

—Bienvenido a casa Sasuke-kun.

—Estoy de vuelta. —Sasuke no sabía si Hinata le decía lo mismo a Neji y ciertamente no sabía lo que contestaba él. Pero a su modo era agradable saber que alguien lo estaba esperando.

Cuando tenía tiempo entrenaba con ella, aunque en una ocasión tuvieron tal enfrentamiento que los concejeros los habían regañado cerca de una hora "No se tienen combates destructivos frente a los monumentos Hyuuga, ¡eso lo van a pagar ustedes!".

Hinata seguía siendo dócil y delicada como cuando era pequeña, pero el hecho de que estuviera a punto de ser promovida a jounnin era ejemplo más que razonable de su fuerza. Sasuke solía contarle lo que no le decía a nadie más, pero se guardaba muy bien de decirle que estaba contando los días para matar a Itachi. Un paso a la vez. Cada misión lo hacía más fuerte, cada enfrentamiento le daba más experiencia. Conforme pasaban los días iba volviéndose más y más capaz de matar a Itachi con sus propias manos y cuando ese momento llegara regresaría a Konoha, volvería al clan que había hecho crecer sus alas y escucharía la voz de siempre con los ojos de siempre y los labios de siempre.

—Bienvenido a casa Sasuke-kun.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando Hinata cumplió quince años Sasuke preparó su equipaje y dejo una nota en su cuarto.

" _Tengo que hacer algo. Volveré. Sasuke Uchiha."_

Si le decía sus motivos de frente sabía que Hinata intentaría detenerlo, aquellos ojos fantasma que podían ver más allá de todo encontrarían la debilidad de su alma y la atarían con ella. Estaba seguro.

Pero nadie podía desviarlo del camino de odio que Itachi había marcado para él, nadie podía hacer que renunciara a su destino.

Era una noche de luna llena y atrás de él aun escuchaba el bullicio de la fiesta de la heredera. Quince años era una edad importante en la vida de una chica y mucho más en la vida de la heredera de un clan, Sasuke había escuchado a varias personas decir que Hinata se transformaría en mujer, y bueno, ¿qué se suponía que había sido hasta ese momento?, definitivamente Hinata había dejado de ser una niña cuando su delantera había empezado a crecer sin que pareciera tener animo de detenerse.

Al principio a Sasuke lo había descolocado un poco, a él no se le hacía gruesa la voz pero en cambio a Hinata le salían pechos y se le hacían grandes las caderas, ¿acaso aquello no era una mala jugada de la naturaleza?, por semanas había rumiado su frustración. Pero después se habían emparejado —de alguna manera—. Sasuke había crecido mucho más que ella y el cuerpo se le había llenado de músculos. Neji un día simplemente era un hombre y ya (o quizás es que él nunca le había prestado mucha atención).

Apretó los dientes.

No se suponía que el día que partiera de Konoha con sus deseos de venganza a cuestas su mente solo pudiera pensar en Hinata y Neji. Como una sombra se coló pegado a los límites de Konoha y saltó la barda como si se tratara de un paseo por el campo. No giró la vista atrás, no iba a dar media vuelta y acobardarse, ni siquiera era opción.

—Sasuke-kun. —Escuchó su voz, tan limpia y suave como lo había sido desde la primera vez que lo había llamado llorando bajo un árbol en el cementerio. Se detuvo, no pudo evitarlo, aunque no se giró a verla.

—Hinata. —Su voz, desprovista de matiz, fue barrida por el viento.

—¿Vas a irte?

—Sí. —Le sorprendió que ella no pareciera asombrada o angustiada por el hecho, como si fuera un evento del que tenía pleno conocimiento.

—Ya veo… —Sasuke volvió a caminar, un pie y después el otro, tras él escuchó los pasos de Hinata.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Volvió a detenerse y ella lo hizo con él.

—Vas a matar a Itachi. —Su hermano era la única persona en todo el mundo para la cual Hinata no tenía un honorifico que brindarle.

—Sí. —Apretó los puños. No iba a escucharla, no importaba si suplicaba o lloraba, no importaba si lo enfrentaba o intentaba detenerlo. Él no tenía un sello de pájaro enjaulado que lo sometiera ante sus ojos fantasmas, él no era y nunca sería una rama secundaria que ella pudiera ordenar, él era Uchiha Sasuke. El único sobreviviente de la matanza Uchiha, el hombre cuyo deseo de venganza era más fuerte, mucho más poderoso que cualquier par de ojos perla brillado en la oscuridad.

—No podrás llegar a él. —Sus palabras, pronunciadas con aquella voz suave que había aprendido a esperar cada que volvía de misión consiguieron desatar algo que dormía dentro de su cuerpo, tan escondido en su alma que le era desconocido.

—¡¿Quién lo dice?! —Giró violento hacía ella con el sharingan activado y le pareció que también él le daba esa mirada con la que la veía siempre Neji, esa que se asemejaba al odio.

—No podrás hacerlo sin un equipo. —La contempló vestida con su ropa jounnin, el protector de Konoha amarrado al cuello, la mochila de misión a la espalda, a pesar de que hacía muy poco la había visto en un kimono en medio de su celebración de cumpleaños.

 _Clon de sombra._

—Te mataran antes de que le roces un cabello. —Neji también estaba ahí, con el silencio que lo volvía el integrante jounnin más calificado para el asesinato de todos. El uniforme de Konoha, la mochila al hombro y esos malditos ojos arrogantes que no le habían cambiado a pesar de los años.

—Tsk. —Sasuke chasqueó la lengua—. Solo no me estorben.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Nadie intentó rastrearlos a pesar de que los tres habían salido de la aldea sin permiso. Por días Sasuke se preguntó lo que habría pasado y al final se rebajó a cuestionárselo a Neji.

—Tenemos una misión. —El joven Hyuuga ondeó un pergamino ante él—. Eliminación de peligroso criminal rango S del libro Bingo. —Sasuke sintió unos sanos y demoledores deseos de asesinarlo.

Hasta ese momento no se había puesto a pensar que mientras él se consumía por el odio y la venganza Neji y Hinata habían estado entrenando para seguirlo en su oscuro camino, para facilitarle el sendero. Quiso odiarlos por meterse en su camino, por rebajar la misión de su vida a un juego amistoso, por entrometerse en algo que solo le concernía a él.

—Sasuke-kun. —Hinata, con una mano enguantada y el cabello recogido en una coleta le señaló algo en un punto de un mapa—. Itachi va en pareja con Kisame-san.

—Nosotros nos haremos cargo de Kisame. —Neji arqueó una ceja—. Si Itachi te mata no vamos a mover un dedo.

—Más les vale. —Le pareció que Neji sonreía y Hinata asentía con decisión. Habían sido equipo por demasiado tiempo, un equipo que se basaba en el silencio y las miradas, un equipo de ojos fantasmas y orbes rojo infierno. De reojo vio que Neji se metía a la tienda sin mediar palabra, se preguntó si estaba jugando al hermano mayor, al amigo silencioso o simplemente se quería probar a sí mismo.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —Hinata en cambio era clara como el agua del río y desde hacía bastante tiempo Sasuke había aprendido a leer sus inquietantes titubeos y el rubor de sus mejillas cuando se quedaban solos.

—No voy a perdonarte si te mueres. —Le soltó con rudeza y ella sonrió de aquella manera que le hacía recordar un poco a su madre.

—Ni yo a ti… Sasuke-kun.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 _Vive y ódiame Sasuke._

Lo había hecho, había sobrevivido y lo había odiado, ¡Cuánto lo había odiado!, su odio había sido más fuerte que su apego al clan que le había abierto las puertas y curado sus alas, su odio había sobrepasado el respeto por su aldea y sus compañeros, su odio había sido tan corrosivo que le había cerrado las puertas a los ojos fantasma que veían su alma y hubieran podido comprenderlo si se lo hubiera permitido.

Su odio había sido más fuerte que ella, mucho más fuerte que lo que sentía por ella.

—¡Abajo!

—¡Cuidado!

—¡Neji-niisan! —Pero no podía preocuparse por ellos y su violenta pelea contra Kisame, no cuando Itachi le cerraba todas las salidas, destruía sus genjutsus, le dejaba claro que un simple jounnin no podía vencerlo.

 _El amor solo trae odio._

Sus movimientos se volvieron tan rápidos como una ráfaga de electricidad, pero a su alrededor solo veía las alas negras de los cuervos de Itachi. Genjutsu tras genjutsu y ataque tras ataque Sasuke solo era consciente de que las horas pasaban sin que el reloj se moviera un segundo.

—¡Byakugan!

—¡Junken! —Lejanos ecos que había aprendido a esperar en cada combate de su vida. Si él atacaba abajo ellos lo hacían por arriba y si cubría la derecha Neji defendería la izquierda. Pero aquella era su batalla, una donde viviría o moriría, pero lo haría solo.

 _Tonto, tonto hermanito menor._

Su cuerpo se quedó rígido, cubierto de sangre, el Sharingan desactivado y el mismo terror que había sentido a los siete años cuando era tan débil como un cachorro. Itachi caminó hacia él, con pasos tambaleantes, los ojos como pozos de sangre, una sonrisa suave en la cara.

Dos golpecitos con los dedos en la frente y luego nada.

Sasuke se quedó ahí, con el cuerpo de su hermano sobre un hombro y se dio cuenta, con aterradora exactitud se dio cuenta, que por fin había descubierto que la mirada que Itachi le daba a él y que Neji le daba a Hinata era la misma.

 _Te amo. No puedes saberlo. Perdóname._

Su hermano le había regalado su muerte, Sasuke no era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de qué no había tenido el poder suficiente para matarlo, si Itachi estaba muerto era porque así lo había decidido.

Sintió que algo dentro de él quemaba, quemaba tanto que le hacía doler el cuerpo. Caminó con pasos cortos, inestables, torpes hasta donde Hinata se encontraba inerte en el suelo al lado de Neji. Kisame estaba muerto y a diferencia de Itachi él sí que se había defendido con todas sus fuerzas.

Neji estaba ahí, con los ojos cerrados y la misma sonrisa que Itachi había tenido al morir. Incluso en eso se parecían. Sasuke se agachó hasta él y le sujeto la muñeca, solo para comprobarlo, aunque no tenía ninguna esperanza.

¿El destino realmente estaba trazado?, ¿realmente solo había sido un muñeco con el que la vida había jugado?, ¿es que la oscuridad jamás, jamás lo dejaría escapar? Dejó caer la muñeca de Neji y su brazo inerte al estrellarse contra la tierra hizo un ruido sordo.

Bastardo, bastardo, bastardo. Ni una sola vez había dicho que fueran amigos, ni una sola vez le había brindado una palabra de apoyo, jamás había dicho de él más que era una molestia. Pero había estado ahí, siempre ahí, con aquellos ojos arrogantes que ahora solo le pertenecían a su fantasma.

Cayó de rodillas y sintió que la mirada se le empañaba de cansancio, o quizás solo era dolor. Adelantó nuevamente la mano, con la ridícula esperanza de que la vida no le quitara todo, que dejara de ensañarse con él que por lo menos le regresara a la única persona que podía ayudarlo a ser un humano de nuevo.

La muñeca de Hinata era pequeñita y blanca, tan fría como la nieve. Por un momento Sasuke no lo entendió, se llevó aquella mano que tantas veces lo había golpeado con el Junken a su mejilla y la arrulló contra su rostro. Hinata estaba ahí, tan pálida y frágil como lo había sido siempre.

—Ah. —Soltó un jadeo, un gemido, un sollozo. No sabría decirlo a ciencia cierta. Porque no había vuelto a llorar desde que tenía siete años. Contra su mejilla sintió el leve pulso de su sangre, la débil nota que decía que seguía con vida y que Neji, tal como Itachi, había muerto por su tonto hermanito menor—. Hinata. —La abrazó contra su pecho aunque su cuerpo estaba inerte y frío, aunque no había sonrojos ni "Sasuke-kun" con sonrisas dulces—. Hinata. —Porque aquellos ojos fantasmas no podían someterlo, nunca podrían someterlo. Pero eran la única razón por la que aún podía continuar con vida.

 _Regresemos a casa._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** Este fanfic se salió tanto de lo que había planeado en un principio que cuando lo termine de leer dije: ¿en serio?. Por ahí las chicas en Facebook habían pedido algo oscuro y al principio esa era la idea pero por lo visto no pudo ser del todo. Esta idea de Sasuke con el clan Hyuuga podría haber dado para veintitantos capítulos y me gustaría que alguien se animara a hacerla en versión longfic que yo con Equipo Cuervo estoy llena. De todas maneras me gustó mucho la versión de equipo Hyuuga-Uchiha.

Y nada, siempre he pensado que Sasuke no podía detener su venganza y nunca la detendría por nadie. Ya en el anime cuando el rubio quería hacerlo regresar yo pensaba "¡Joder, déjalo en paz, tiene que matar a su hermano!, no va a regresar", así que en esta ocasión Hinata no lo detiene pero en cambio lo apoya, algo que creo que les hubiera funcionado más a Sakura y Naruto, pero en fin.

¡Gracias por leer!

 _08/06/16/ Miércoles_


End file.
